jealousy will drive you mad
by Joncolfergustin
Summary: Isaac invita a stiles a salir y platicar, lo que el no sabe es que, stiles tiene novio y ese es el propio derek hale, como terminara todo esto?


Hola, so este es mi primer fic sterek que escribio, asi que Porfis deja un review pero no sean tan duros :( xD jaja bueno espero que disfruten del one-shoot, Enjoy!

Jealousy will drive you mad

stiles estaba platicando con Scott en los vestidores, cuando se acerco Isaac y le pregunto a stiles

-oye, puedo hablar contigo? A solas- dijo mirando a Scott, stiles se quedo un poco extrañado pero dijo

-ok, bueno te veré luego Scott- y siguió a Isaac

-que se te ofrece Isaac?- dijo sonriendo viendo al chico lobo, Isaac dudo un poco antes de hablar pero se aclaro la garganta y le dijo

-Quisiera saber si quieres…salir…conmigo- dijo un poco nervioso mirando a stiles esperando una respuesta, stiles se quedo sorprendido pero trato de disimularlo

-ah ok pues..a donde?- pregunto, el estaba en una relación con el alfa del chico, estaba con Derek, pero tal vez Isaac solo quería salir como amigos y tan perdido en sus pensamientos y reacciono cuando le toco el hombro

-esta bien?- pregunto Isaac, pero que le había dicho? Eso le pasaba por distraído y para disimular dijo

-si, esta muy bien- dijo sonriendo mirándolo, no quería que Isaac se diera cuenta que no le había puesto atención, esperaba que no notara su pulso y descubriera que mentía. Pero vamos era una pequeña mentira y el joven hombre lobo sonrió y dijo

-Ok entonces, paso por ti a las 8:00 P.M- y se fue de ahí

-Ok, te espero- sonrió, tomo sus cosas, cerro su casillero y se fue de ahí también, llego a su casa y se dio una ducha mientras se enjabonaba el cabello pensó en si debía decírselo a Derek, no quería que su novio lo malinterpretara, salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y saco su ropa para vestirse y para cuando ya estaba arreglado seguía pensando lo mismo y jugaba con el celular en sus manos pero al último no lo hiso y sonó el timbre, bajo las escaleras y abrió, el chico se veía muy bien vestido, mientras que el solo llevaba una de sus playeras con una camisa azul y una sudadera con capucha

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Isaac sonriendo, el asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta y lo sigue al auto, mientras conducía stiles pregunto

-y adonde vamos?-

-compre unas hamburguesas para comerlas mientras platicamos- dijo entrando en el bosque y estacionándolo frente a una vista muy linda que reflejaba toda la ciudad. Stiles se puso a platicar con Isaac sobre varias cosas, sobre lo que les gustaba, lo que no, historias de stiles con Scott y pasado un buen rato entre risas y una plática tan cómoda y relajante, Isaac se lo quedo viendo y dijo

-Eres muy divertido stiles…- dijo sonriendo y con la yema de sus dedos empezo a acariciar su mejilla

-..y muy lindo- dijo acercándose a el y oliendo su cuello, stiles sonrió y al sentir la caricia y sentir la respiración de Isaac en su cuello se empezo a sentir incomodo, no porque no le gusta esa extraña atención si no por que tenia novio, y no cualquier novio era Derek hale un hombre lobo que era un alfa además, asi que intento alejar al chico y el otro aprovecho su proximidad y le dio un beso, le estaba besando pero todo paso tan rápido que no supo en qué momento había aparecido un furioso Derek quitando la puerta del auto y lanzando a Isaac fuera de el y soltó un fuerte gruñido diciendo

–ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO!-

mostrando sus filosos colmillos y sus ojos de un rojo intenso mirando al beta con una furia inmensa, Isaac se transformo eh igual gruño pero cuando vio al alfa se retracto y dijo

-N-no sabia que era tu novio, en serio lo siento Derek y..- empezo a titubear y sentir miedo de lo que Derek pudiera hacerle, stiles salió del auto y le dijo a Derek

-no le hagas nada- dijo en un susurro, derek se volteo a verlo

-pero el te beso, sin tu permiso y eso n…- decía con voz entrecortada y fue interrumpido por stiles

-derek, por favor- dijo en voz baja

-bien, pero tu, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de el eh intentas algo como tocarle o besarle, no tendré piedad, ahora largo- dijo el alfa, Isaac se fue lo mas rápido posible de ahí sin mirar atrás

-no fue mi intención…yo intente alejarlo pero el…- dijo sin saber muy bien que decir y sintió como Derek sostenía su rostro

-Te creo, solo no lo hagas de nuevo- dijo acariciándolo, stiles sonrio y le dio un beso corto

-soy solo tuyo,por siempre. Recuerda eso- dijo stiles mirando a los ojos a su novio, Derek sonrió y lo volvió a besar

-Lo se, siempre juntos-


End file.
